


Рука на сердце

by halfdeadScorpio



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdeadScorpio/pseuds/halfdeadScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кевин встречает двойника Карлоса, а по совместительству основателя/президента СтрексКорп. Самое время для безумных научных экспериментов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рука на сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hand on Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/913085) by [kuolema (salainen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salainen/pseuds/kuolema). 



Лаборатории СтрексКорп расположены недалеко от радиостанции, в спокойном центре делового района города, но Кевин никогда там не был. На самом деле никто, за исключением работников, никогда там не был, если верить рассказам. Или, по крайней мере, работники — единственные, кто оттуда возвращается, если верить некоторым другим рассказам.

В которые, по приказу СтрексКорп, нельзя верить.

Так что это немного неожиданно (но, конечно, приятно! Это всегда приятно!), когда он получает телефонный звонок от секретаря президента с просьбой прийти на встречу с самим президентом. Только профессионализм и предчувствие сурового наказания за описание действий президента без письменного разрешения удерживают его от того, чтобы рассказать об этом Дезерт-Блаффс… ведь правда, какая новость может быть лучше этой? Личная встреча с главой СтрексКорп, который сделал город таким же прекрасным, как его волосы?.. но он умолчал об этом. Может быть, если все пройдет хорошо, ему выдадут разрешение рассказать! Разве это не будет просто потрясающе?

Персонал, очевидно, проинформирован о его прибытии заранее, все они ярко улыбаются и указывают направление к офису директора, за что Кевин должным образом благодарен. Не стоит заставлять такого важного человека ждать! Позже им обоим придется занять время на выходных, чтобы наверстать упущенное, и, несомненно, у кого-то вроде главы крупнейшей корпорации Дезерт-Блаффс есть множество всевозможных важных дел, которыми надо заняться, даже в выходные.

Кевин садится в зоне ожидания перед дверью офиса (со вкусом сделанной из красного дерева) и с улыбкой на лице спокойно ждет своей очереди, сложив руки на коленях. Зона ожидания неплоха: небольшой стол, за которым сидит секретарь, у одной стены, кресла у другой; чисто и солнечно, с успокаивающим шумом адских криков, раздающихся через акустическую систему. Уже пришло время для «Шоу Барри»? Ух ты, Кевин действительно потерял счет времени в последние дни.

— Сэр? — говорит секретарь через несколько минут. — Доктор Рейес готов вас принять.  
Дверь офиса открывается, ждет, пока Кевин зайдет, и снова закрывается.

Офис за ней — наполовину лаборатория, весь состоит из белого кафеля и нержавеющей стали, с различными экспериментами и образцами, лежащими тут и там. Один из них выглядит смутно знакомым.

Сам мужчина стоит, прислонившись к столу, и быстро набирает что-то в телефоне с выражением глубокого сосредоточения на прекрасном лице. Его руки и рукава его лабораторного халата перепачканы кровью, но одежда под ним безупречна. Он заканчивает сообщение и убирает телефон в карман, прежде чем приблизиться.

— Ты, должно быть, Голос-Дезерт Блаффс! Добро пожаловать в СтрексКорп, — он протягивает Кевину руку для рукопожатия. Она очень мягкая.

— Ага, — говорит Кевин.

Доктор Рейес смеется. Похоже на смех ангела, если бы ангелы абсолютно точно не были ложью.  
— По радио ты намного более разговорчивый.

— О, боже, мне жаль! — восклицает он, наконец овладев собственным голосом. — Я просто так взволнован! Не каждый день встречаешь человека, который сделал Дезерт-Блаффс таким прекрасным маленьким сообществом, коим он сейчас является.

— Это не только моя заслуга, — возражает он. — Это был замечательный город, когда я тут появился. Я просто… немного прибрался. А теперь, я уверен, тебе интересно, зачем я тебя сюда пригласил, и я не хочу мешать тебе заниматься твоими делами дольше, чем это необходимо, так что перейду сразу к самому главному.

— Я уверен, ты помнишь песчаную бурю, что была недавно — увлекательное явление, да еще и с двойниками, — ты же встретил своего, правильно? А у меня не получилось, какая жалость. Проводить некоторые эксперименты было бы куда как проще, если бы у меня был еще один я, а клонов просто невозможно заставить делать все как надо… Прости за это бормотание, я позволил себе немного отвлечься! Как я и говорил, во время этой песчаной бури мы заметили ряд двойников наших граждан, многие из которых, к сожалению, погибли насильственной смертью во время посещения нашего прекрасного города. Большинство из них действительно были абсолютно идентичными копиями, за исключением определенных поверхностных различий, но у одного нашли значительные отличия от контрольного пациента, — он жестом приказал Кевину идти за ним к одному из лабораторных столов, где лежало тело молодой женщины с ужасной раной на голове.

— Стажер Ванесса? — сказал он.

— Двойник стажера Ванессы, да. Мне пришлось провести вивисекцию на выжившей Ванессе, но сейчас она должна быть в порядке.

Кевин вспоминает, что недавно она брала одобренный СтрексКорп больничный. Еще одна загадка решена! Доктор Рейес раскрывает Y-образный разрез на груди двойника Ванессы, демонстрируя ее органы. Кевин с любопытством всматривается.

— Смотри, так все кажется нормальным.  
Кевин кивает, хотя, честно говоря, понятия не имеет. В конце концов, он радиоведущий, а не поставщик мяса и, тем более, не доктор!  
— Но если мы удалим сердце, — он делает то, о чем сказал, — ты можешь увидеть, что в грудной полости расположен дополнительный орган.

С сердцем двойника Ванессы в руках доктора он действительно видит, что там что-то лежит. Это нечто маленькое и, в основном, ничем не примечательное, не считая яркого синего цвета.  
— Что это?

— Это самое интересное, — доктор Рейес улыбается. Это зубы очень белые и очень острые. — Мне пришлось провести множество тестов, чтобы определить его функции. Какое-то время я беспокоился, что нашел еще один бесполезный орган, вроде аппендикса или печени, но как только я исключил все наиболее очевидные варианты, я понял, что это такое. Ментальный приемник!

Кевин несколько раз моргает своими черными глазами.  
— Это что?

— Это приемник для мыслей! Я не подумал об этом сразу из-за его расположения — я ожидал, что нечто подобное должно быть частью мозга, но человеческое тело иногда — такая загадка. Это работает как радиоприемник, но улавливает мысли и ощущения других людей вместо радиоволн. Нужно только настроить его на место, которое ты хочешь изучить, и можно проводить исследования в милях отсюда! Тот, что у двойника Ванессы, судя по тестам, которые я провел, имеет довольно ограниченный диапазон действия; но, я уверен, у ее начальства устройства куда более впечатляющие.

— Ну, это все определенно интересно! Но, боюсь, я не понимаю, зачем вам надо было рассказывать мне об этом.

Его ухмылка огромна и ужасна.  
— Я позвал тебя сюда не для того, чтобы рассказать об этом, Кевин. Я создал механическую версию, конечно, усилив мощность, и тебе выпала честь быть первым, кому я ее установлю! По крайней мере вне бета-тестирования. Представляешь возможности, которые есть у всезнающего диктора? Твоя производительность взлетит до небес!

— О! Тогда хорошо. Что я должен делать?

Доктор нарушает около трех законов физики, когда улыбается еще шире.

— Просто подойди сюда, — говорит он, подводя Кевина к другому лабораторному столу и усаживая его на край. — Прежде чем мы начнем, — продолжает он, развязывая галстук Кевина и вытаскивая его из воротника, — ты один из пятидесяти трех процентов, не имеющих болевых рецепторов, или я должен дать тебе обезболивающее?

Кевин тронут тем, что он спросил. Большинство докторов предпочитают выяснять это сами.  
— Вам не нужно ничего делать на этот счет, — говорит он. — Никаких болевых рецепторов.

— Хорошо, — отвечает доктор, теперь расстегивая рубашку Кевина. Очень эффективно! — Хорошо, хорошо, хорошо. Не двигайся, я сейчас вернусь.

Доктор Рейес подходит к раковине, снимая лабораторный халат и латексные перчатки, и смывает засохшую кровь с рук. Он не надевает халат обратно, когда возвращается к столу. Видеть доктора без него — странно; его рукава закатаны, а руки очищены от крови предыдущего объекта. Кевин помогает ему натянуть новую пару хирургических перчаток и позволяет уложить себя на стол, когда доктор надавливает рукой ему на грудь.

Он для удобства оставляет руку на груди Кевина и начинает делать необходимые разрезы. Какое-то время Кевин чувствует только теплое давление его руки и остроту скальпеля, разрезающего его плоть, что на удивление приятно; с громким треском доктор пробирается через его грудную клетку, а потом… что ж, он думал, что разрезы были до странного приятными, но это ничто по сравнению с чувством, когда руки действительно оказываются внутри него. Это похоже на удар током, хотя Кевин не без оснований полагает, что устройство для электрошоковой терапии все еще стоит в углу комнаты. Доктор не дает времени, чтобы привыкнуть, и сразу переходит к главному — к сердцу Кевина. Его разрезы быстрые и точные, так что в скором времени Кевин смотрит на свое собственное сердце, пульсирующее в руках доктора. Доктор Рейес очень осторожно опускает его в ванночку для органов и снова переключается на грудную полость Кевина, чтобы подготовить ее для установки приемника. Он берет нечто, похожее на бесконечную сеть проводов, и соединяет их с нервной системой Кевина, протягивая их вокруг его легких. Он выглядит сосредоточенным, но довольным, пока делает это; Кевин жалеет, что не может видеть его руки. Наконец доктор переходит к самому устройству, подключая к нему провода и удобно устраивая его на новом месте, за сердцем.

— Я включил устройство, — говорит доктор. — Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь?

— Я чувствую себя прекрасно, как никогда, — отвечает Кевин, ничего не чувствуя, но не желая ставить под сомнение работу доктора.

— Придется провести калибровку. Твои мозговые волны уникальны, — говорит он, хватая какое-то маленькое электронное устройство и внося незначительные коррективы. Неожиданно устройство оживает, непонятное давление появляется в груди Кевина и распространяется выше, к горлу.

— Теперь я чувствую, — говорит он, немного задыхаясь.

— Хорошо, — говорит доктор, возвращая свое внимание к извлеченному сердцу. Оно быстро бьется, когда он поднимает его, кровь стекает по его предплечьям на стол. Но когда доктор сдавливает его, чтобы разместить в груди Кевина вместе с новым дополнением, оно начинает биться еще быстрее. Оно прижимается к сильным, изящным пальцам доктора, сопротивляясь изменению формы, но в конце концов уступает его желанию.

Он осторожно возвращает сердце туда, где оно должно быть, и заново присоединяет его. Это медленный и успокаивающий процесс, Кевин чувствует только, как натягиваются и скользят нитка с иголкой, снова собирая его воедино. Затем приходит очередь ребер, восстановленных с помощью большого электронного устройства, а потом и кожи, закрепленной швами и скобками. От них останутся такие прекрасные шрамы.

Доктор Рейес помогает ему одеться, завязывает галстук опытными руками, прежде чем поставить его на ноги. Кевина лишь немного потряхивает, что хорошо, ведь он волновался, что придется взять выходной, чего никогда не должно произойти.

— Я дам тебе неделю, чтобы освоиться с возможностями имплантата, — говорит он.

— Не думаю, что это займет так много времени, доктор!

— Какой энтузиазм, — улыбается он, снова демонстрируя свои идеальные острые зубы. — Знаешь, ты отличный подопытный. Мы должны будем как-нибудь повторить.

***

 

— Вы слышали это, слушатели? Свидание!


End file.
